


Not So Purrfect

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Love Burt Hummel, Klaine Prompt Reverse Bang, M/M, Nudity, Papa Bear Burt, Shifter!Kurt, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Kurt has been able to transform into various animals since he was a young kid. He decides to use this power to find out whether or not his crush Blaine likes him back or not by transforming into a cat and cuddling up to the other boy. What happens when Blaine finds out about Kurt?





	Not So Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had a very funny afternoon just now. When I was about to post this story I accidentally deleted my entire story, and my computer decided to just up and delete everything completely instead of putting it into the waste basket like it usually does. And since there was no back-up copy out there I've spent my entire evening rewriting the story. It changed quite a bit from my original version, some for the better, some for the worse. But this is why it's a bit shorter than it should've been. Also un-betaed, so probably riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Here's a link to the original prompt: http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/150909287236/shapeshifterkurt
> 
> Will link to art later.

If anybody asked, Kurt wouldn’t be able to tell them how long he’d been sitting outside of his best friend’s house, staring up at said friend’s bedroom window. Sunlight had still shone down on him when he’d arrived, that Kurt knew for sure, but sunset had been hours ago.

It was just… Kurt wasn’t sure if he could go on with this. Oh he knew he couldn’t go on deceiving his friend like he’d continuously had for the past few months. His heart just couldn’t handle the guilt. He knew he had to stop what he’d been doing for so long now. No, what he didn’t know if he could do was go on with one final visit.

Blaine deserved a goodbye, whether he knew it to be a goodbye or not. Kurt should be able to give him that at least, Blaine deserved it.

It had all begun months earlier, when Kurt had been left home alone for the weekend. Well, technically it had begun when he was just a young boy and accidentally transformed into a ladybug.

Oh yeah, Kurt could transform into various animals, as if he wasn’t different enough already. Only his mother had known of his ability, as she shared it with him, she herself able to shift. Though only into cats. She never had the proclivity to choose forms for herself, there had only ever been the one. But since her death it had been a secret he bore alone. Not even his father knew of it. Not because Kurt didn’t want him to know, but because he was afraid to tell him.

Kurt missed having somebody know everything about him. Even those things that made him different.

This thing with Blaine however, that had begun when Kurt chose to take a stroll around the neighborhood. In his cat form.

Blaine had come across him, not a single clue that it was actually Kurt hiding beneath the fur. He had caught Kurt in his arms, and had talked to him and petted him until Kurt was little more than a puddle of purring goo. Kurt hadn’t meant for anybody to see him, let alone catch him. And  _ definitely not _ his best friend of all people.

But Blaine had always been a boy of surprises, so of course finding Kurt during one of his rare afternoons out while shifted wouldn’t be any different.

The choice to see Blaine again whilst in cat-form was all on Kurt however.

The idea had sparked during school, after one of many instances when Kurt was convinced Blaine had flirted with him, only to realize that it simply must have been his imagination. Which was frustrating, since Kurt was head over heels for the other boy, but too insecure after one too many rejections to actually pursue the boy.

Kurt hoped that another ‘chance meeting’ between his cat-self and Blaine would help Kurt determine whether or not Blaine actually liked him as more than a friend or not. Blaine certainly had talked a lot during their first interaction, hopefully he would do the same if Kurt staged another meeting.

He had. Blaine had talked for hours while Kurt let himself be petted. He just hadn’t said anything about how he felt about Kurt. In fact, he hadn’t mentioned Kurt at all.

So Kurt had kept on ‘visiting’ Blaine, stopping by every other afternoon to spend a few hours by Blaine’s side. Hoping that he would be told something one way or another. He just wanted to know if there was any hope for him, or if he should do his best to get over his crush, so that he could keep being Blaine’s friend.

The thing was though, after a while Kurt had begun feeling guilty. It felt wrong to deceit his best friend like this. Especially since Blaine had begun telling him things that lay closer to Blaine’s heart. Things that he had yet to tell Kurt  _ in real life _ . Like how he felt responsible for his parents divorce, or how much he sometimes resented his brother Cooper.

Which was why Kurt had to stop with these visits. They just had to stop.

Sighing quietly to himself Kurt shook his head. Better to just get it over with. Then he could go home and angst over what a terrible human being he was.

Crouching down Kurt wiggled his butt a couple times - what? It was great for balance - and jumped up against a tree trunk, quickly scaling it until he sat on a branch reaching fairly close to Blaine’s bedroom window. During his first few visits he had been forced to mew until Blaine had come to open the window, but since then Blaine had left a convenient part of it open for Kurt to get through. Nowadays it only took a well-placed leap and Kurt was inside the room on his own.

Taking a deep breath Kurt prepared himself - emotionally, since he was sure this would take a toll on his emotions - before jumping over, gracefully slipping inside.

Only, what he came face to face with when on the inside had him freezing up. This… this wasn’t something he could have ever expected to find. He  _ definitely _ never had before. Not even close.

On the bed Blaine lay naked, with a hand curled loosely around his half-hard cock. Kurt couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw Blaine slowly coax himself to a full erection, his eyes shut in pleasure. Or to maintain a sexy fantasy perhaps? Kurt couldn’t tell. He was too shocked for his brain to function properly at the moment anyway.

Fuck but if Blaine wasn’t positively gorgeous though. Kurt had known his best friend carried some serious muscle, but he never knew… And all that soft looking skin on display, Kurt felt heady with the need to mark it up. Best of all however was the look on Blaine’s face, that look of pure pleasure as he writhed with need.

Coming to the startling realization that he should definitely not be watching in on this, as it is a massive violation of privacy. Kurt may have been questionable in his morals regarding fooling Blaine the way he had for months, but he sure as hell wasn’t some creep who watched in on their crush masturbate.

In fact, he was leaving. Now actually.

Quietly getting up Kurt made to turn around when Blaine made the prettiest little noise, a little choked off moan. However, it was the word he groaned out mere moments later that had Kurt trip and stumble.

“ _ Kurt _ .”

The sound of his name had Kurt slip on the window frame, and within seconds he found himself falling down against the floor. It all happened so quick that Kurt couldn’t process what was happening, until suddenly he found himself sitting upright against the wall - and in his human skin no less.

Confused, Kurt blinked rapidly trying to come to grips with the situation at hand, but before he could come to a conclusion there was movement from the bed.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s bewildered voice rang out as he scrambled to sit up. “Why... uhm… why are you naked?”

Eyes going wide, Kurt took a proper look at himself, and yes indeed. He was naked. No surprise really, as was always the case when he’d been shifted. There hadn’t been anyone there to see him when he turned back human before though. Not since his mother.

And now his long-time crush was on the other side of the room. This counted as a cause for panic didn’t it?

Hands flying down to cover himself up, Kurt looked up at his friend. Blaine, who had the fortune of sitting on a bed, had draped his comforter over his lap. He was still naked under there though, Kurt’s mind provided helpfully, making him blush as he turned away from his friend.

“Uh, there’s no good way for me to explain that really,” Kurt answers his friend truthfully. There really was no easy way to explain it. Blaine never would believe the truth, and any lie Kurt might come up with would sound stupid and weird, even to his own ears.

“Did you really transform from a cat just now?” Blaine wonders instead, his head tilting bemusedly as he dragged on some pants and found a blanket to drape around Kurt’s shoulders, shielding his naked body.

Jaw falling open, Kurt stared down onto the floor beneath him. Did Blaine just..?

“Cause I could swear I saw a cat falling down from the window,” Blaine continues on, as if trying to figure it out himself, “but when I looked again, there’s no cat around. Only you. But that’s crazy, of course. I’m not going crazy, am I?”

“You’re not crazy,” Kurt mumbles, hunching in on himself. He was going to have to come clean, wasn’t he? Blaine was going to hate him.

“What’s that?” Blaine questioned.

Hugging his knees to his chest Kurt began to explain, just loud enough for Blaine to hear. “You’re not crazy. What you saw just now… It happened. Exactly like you said. There really was a cat, and, and now there’s just me.”

“But…” Blaine says, disbelief clear in his voice. “But that’s not possible.”

Sighing quietly, Kurt looked up with sad eyes. “It is, I swear. I’ve been able to… shift… since I was just a child. My mother could too, and she taught me how to control it. That cat you saw? It was me. It’s been me the entire time.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says dubiously, taking hold of Kurt’s shoulder comfortingly. “Have you been sleeping well? You’re speaking of things that are impossible. You can’t do any of the things you claim you can. Nobody can.”

“Oh really?” Kurt chuckles humorlessly. Quickly shifting into a cat, then a bird and even a bunny rabbit before turning back Kurt looks up at his friend, willing him to just  _ understand _ . “Are you sure?”

“That… that isn’t possible,” Blaine stammers out, backing slowly until he can take a seat on his bed. “It shouldn’t be possible.”

“It is,” Kurt confirms tiredly, rubbing a hand over his eyes, before pulling the blanket tighter around himself, willing himself to disappear.

Minutes tick by as Blaine stares down at him, trying to comprehend what he’d just been shown. Kurt tries not to let his bareness affect him as he waits, though it is awkward indeed being naked like this. At least Blaine’s wearing pants.

He has no clue how Blaine will react; if he’ll be weirded out, or determined that he must be asleep or something, or if he’ll be angry or sad or, or… For a moment he even entertains the notion that Blaine might respond positively to this, but he quickly disregards that idea.

Kurt is just not that lucky.

“You were that cat,” Blaine finally says, looking down at his comforter.

“Yes Blaine,” Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes despite himself. “I thought we cleared that up already.”

“No, I mean,” Blaine says, frustrated, “you were that cat that showed up outside my window all the time. The cat that always wanted to cuddle. You were, weren’t you?”

There’s no way Kurt can lie about that. Not now. “Yes,” he whispers.

“It’s been months since that first visit Kurt,” Blaine says, trying his best to figure it out. “Why didn’t you say anything?” A small silence. “Why did you do it at all?”

And there it is. The million dollar question. Kurt’s reply will either make or break their friendship.

Shrugging, Kurt picks at the blanket. “I… I wanted to be close to you. I, I… I wanted to know… how you felt… about, about me.”

“And what?” Blaine continues on, his voice rising angrily as he begin pacing the room. “You thought  _ tricking  _ me like that was the way to achieve that? You didn’t think I would find out, huh? What then, Kurt? What would you do when I found out?”

“I, I, I…” Kurt doesn’t know what to say.

Blaine’s voice is trembling when he speaks once more.

“You weren’t planning to say anything weren’t you?” Blaine asks, a question which makes Kurt flinch. He doesn’t have an answer for that question, he doesn’t know if he would tell Blaine. He’d like to think he would, but he just don’t know. “You weren’t,” Blaine confirms with a surprised gasp. “You weren’t…”

“Blaine…” Kurt begin, willing his friend to understand, but is cut off by Blaine turning around abruptly.

“Get out,” Blaine says, his voice as if made of steel.

“Blaine…” Kurt says, feeling close to tears.

“I said get out.”

Staring at his best friend (former best friend?), Kurt found all hope leave his body. He really had screwed things up hadn’t he?

As he watched Blaine turn away Kurt felt a sob build in his throat, so he turned around and left before it could pass his lips. Transforming into a bird Kurt flew out the window, beating his wings as fast as possible towards home. His bed was calling out to him as the need to hide out and cry overwhelmed him.

How could things have gone so wrong so fast?

~*~

Three days went passed without any communication between the boys. They saw each other in school, but neither boy made any attempts to approach the other. Kurt out of fear of ruining things even further, if it was even possible at this point. He had screwed things up so royally before that he couldn’t understand how things could take a turn for the worse at this point.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t look at Blaine for a while there without a picture of him naked appearing in his mind, something which didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, it kinda made him feel worse, since Blaine hadn’t consented in any form to Kurt seeing him like that. No, those first few days were a whole lot of awkward when it came to seeing his friend around school.

He had never been so good at hiding a semi as he was after those days, something that made him even more ashamed.

Their friends and fellow glee-clubbers were also unusually quiet, none of them sure of how to react to the two boys radio-silence. While they were used to fights always occurring between the clubs members, it had never before happened between Kurt and Blaine. The unusual situation was enough to render the otherwise colorful members speechless.

Not to say they had tried their best to find out what was going on; Kurt had all the girls coming up to him trying to find out if him and Blaine had a falling out over something, as well as all the boys asking if one of them had dumped the other. Not that they’d ever been dating, something which the guys merely scoffed at.

Apparently they’d been acting like an old married couple before this fight of theirs, Kurt had found out. Good to know.

But no, those three days had been some of the worst of Kurt’s life. He was so uncertain and miserable all the time. Were they even friends anymore? Would Blaine spill his secret if they weren’t? Would Blaine even speak to him if Kurt approached him?

Kurt’s mind just wouldn’t shut up about it, always going round and round in circles obsessing over what he could have done different. If the present would have been the same had he taken another approach to things. Not that it made a difference going over the what if’s, other than make Kurt himself feel worse about himself than he already did.

He could only hope that Blaine would forgive him. Until then, all he could do was wait.

~*~

It was another few days before Kurt’s phone buzzed with a message from Blaine. He had hoped for more, like an actual conversation, but he would take what he could get. He didn’t deserve more after having lied to his best friend like he had.

It didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking opening the text though. No, it frazzled his nerves just seeing it there in his inbox, it’s context taunting him where it was hidden.

But he had to open it sooner or later, no matter how much he feared it might hurt him.

_ I’m not mad _ , the text read,  _ just sad and disappointed. _

Feeling his heart break in two Kurt scrambled to send Blaine a text back. Somehow it was even worse learning how Blaine really felt at the moment, even though he felt a smidge of hope being told Blaine wasn’t angry. Kurt never wanted to be the cause of sadness when it came to Blaine, and to realize he’d disappointed the other boy? It was definitely worse than the other option.

_ I truly am sorry for how things happened. There’s no excuse for it. _

Kurt gnawed on his lip as he waited for Blaine to respond. Grasping his phone in a tight hold Kurt stared at the dark screen, just willing it to light up. He didn’t have to wait long for two messages to come up in quick succession.

_ There isn’t. _

_ Just give me a few days more. I still want you in my life, even if I can’t look at you right now. I just need a little more time to think right now. _

_ Take all the time you need, _ Kurt promised him, however much it hurt.  _ I’ll still be here, however long it takes. _

It was the least he could do.

~*~

Once upon a time Kurt had loved to spend any spare moment in a shifted form, as it made him feel close to his mother. However, ever since his falling out with Blaine, Kurt hadn’t even considered transforming. Not even once. It just didn’t hold the same appeal as it once had.

He wouldn’t have been in this mess if it weren’t for his powers; had he been a normal guy without anything special to him he would have pined away like any other normal teenager. He would have hidden away any and all of his feelings and merely watched from afar.

Key word being normal. But that was one thing he wasn’t. Normal.

So maybe, just maybe, he should stop pretending he was. And he knew exactly where to start.

“Daddy?” Kurt asks hesitantly, sitting down on the couch’s armrest closest to his father’s armchair.

“Yeah son,” Burt says, muting the TV where it was playing an old rerun of Deadliest Catch. Kurt would guess his father had seen the episode a million times anyway, as it was one of his favorite shows.

“I’ve got something to tell you,” Kurt admits, wringing his hands together nervously. His father notices, and reaches out to still them. The action makes Kurt sigh, his nerves easing up the littlest bit.

“I already know you’re gay son,” his father tries to joke, and Kurt chuckles despite himself. Somehow that confession seemed easy in comparison.

“Ha ha dad,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly.

“You know I’m funny,” Burt smiles.

“You think that,” Kurt jokes back, patting his father’s arm. He then sighs, the atmosphere turning serious once more. “No, it’s something… It’s something important I need to tell you.”

“You know you can tell me anything,” Burt reassures him.

“I know dad,” Kurt says. Taking a deep breath he decides to just go ahead. “So, do you remember if mom were ever… different… in some way? Like, if she could do things that nobody else could?”

“Well, she had this amazing cheesecake recipe, you know the one with the raspberries, that one…” Burt begins.

“No dad,” Kurt interrupts his father, frustration seeping through his voice. “No, I mean like, like  _ really _ different. You know? Do you remember if she had… powers?”

“You mean how she could turn into a cat?” Burt says flippantly. “Yeah, I remember that.”

Kurt can only gape. His father knew? And he never told Kurt?

“I know about you too son,” Burt continues, a fond smile forming on his lips. “You really were a clumsy kid back then. You tried so hard to keep it a secret - which I understand, it was something you shared with your mother - but you really were quite obvious about it.  Changing into any and every kind of animal whenever you got a chance. And it didn’t help that the first time you shifted were in my arms when you were just a baby. You make quite an adorable bear cub you know.”

O-kay. Kurt did not see that one coming. He did not expect his father to know about him. He truly thought nobody had known.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you knew?” Kurt asks, his voice close to a shout, his surprise too great for him to be quiet.

“Well, like I said,” Burt says, shrugging his shoulders. “It was something you shared with your mother. I knew you would say something when you were ready to let somebody else in on the secret.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathes. He just doesn’t know what to think. He’d expected a reaction similar to Blaine’s. Complete and utter disbelief.

He should have expected his father to surprise him though. He truly was a man of surprises.

His father turns up the sound of the TV again, and they sit together in silence for several long minutes before Kurt is able to process everything.

“I really changed into a bear cub?”

~*~

When Blaine holds him back after glee practice one day, Kurt isn’t prepared for it. It had been so many days since he’d last spoken to the other boy, that he were slowly coming to terms with the possibility of them perhaps never reconciling. Despite all the promises they’ve made each other.

“Kurt?” Blaine says, unsure of himself.

“Yeah?” Kurt can’t help his hopeful, happy tone. He is just so glad to be speaking to the other boy. He can’t understand how he’d gone without for so long.

“Can we talk?” Blaine asks.

“Of course,” Kurt promises, scrambling to sit back down in his seat. He loves the small chuckle Blaine gives out at his eagerness.

“Uhm, I’ve been thinking about it,” Blaine says, stroking the strap of his bookbag. “I guess I understand why you did what you did. At least the first time. I would have wanted answers too if I were in your position. But I don’t know if I’ll ever understand why you kept up your ruse. Didn’t you feel guilty about it?”

“You have no idea,” Kurt sighs, his shoulders slumping down. “I felt so rotten inside, doing what I did. I just… I couldn’t stop you know? It was like an addiction you know? Cuddling with you like that. For a while I didn’t even care about whether or not you’d say anything, it just felt so good being close to you like that. I think that was the biggest reason to why I didn’t end things sooner.”

“But you didn’t end things?” Blaine questions, confused.

“I was going to,” Kurt explains. “That night in fact. I had decided I couldn’t keep up with it and everything. I just wanted a final goodbye before I stopped. But, well, you know what happened next.”

Both of them were left blushing thinking about that night.

“Well, uh, that’s good to know,” Blaine says awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah,” Kurt grunts, trying to will the blush away from his cheeks. “Do you… Do you think we could ever be friends again? Despite it all?”

Blaine merely rolls his eyes, before gathering Kurt into a big hug. “Kurt. We never stopped being friends. Not ever. We were just… getting some perspective on things.”

“You sure?” Kurt mumbles against where Blaine’s neck met his shoulder.

“Definitely,” Blaine chuckles. “You’re still in the doghouse for a while though. Cat-house? Bunny-house? Whatever. Just don’t expect that adorable smile of yours to get you out of trouble every time. Sometimes you gotta earn it. I expect to be picked up for school for  _ months _ now as compensation. I might withdraw a few weeks if you bring some coffee as well.”

Pulling away from each other Kurt couldn’t help but smile. He never would have believed things would work out so well. “I can do that,” Kurt promises.

“Awesome,” Blaine sighs. “You wanna get out of here then?”

“Yes,” Kurt accepts readily. He doesn’t really want to stay any longer in school than he has to.

They’re walking side by side down the steps of the school when Kurt turns to Blaine. “Apparently I used to turn into a bear-cub when I was little, you know? That really explains why my dad likes to call himself Papa Bear so much, now don’t it?”

“It absolutely does,” Blaine out-right laughs.

~*~

Three months later.

It took Kurt and Blaine a while before they were back in their old friendship. A lot of work went into Blaine being able to trust Kurt the way he once had, but once they were there, neither boy could regret the hard work they’d put into their friendship.

“You know,” Blaine spoke up one morning as Kurt came to pick him up - Kurt never did get around to stop picking Blaine up in an effort to make amends. He’d always preferred being the one driving anyway. “I never did give you an answer that day did I?”

“Huh?” Kurt asked, face crinkling with confusion as he watches his friend buckle up. “What?”

“Oh, sorry, I guess that was kind of vague, huh?” Blaine smiled.

“Kind of,” Kurt chuckles, making to turn back out onto the road, only to have Blaine halt his movements. Before he knows it there’s a quick pressure against his lips, though it’s gone in a blink. “What?”

“You never did find out if I liked you or not, did you?” Blaine answers amusedly. “Guess you went through a whole lot of trouble without even getting anything to show for it? I just thought you should know.”

“You like me back?” Kurt asks disbelievingly. It had been months since he told Blaine about how he felt.

“Of course I do,” Blaine scoffs, before smiling softly. “Unless you don’t like me like that anymore?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt parrots back, smiling greatly.

“Good,” Blaine smiles, placing another peck against Kurt’s lips. “I expect to be wine and dined, and to get to wine and dine you in return. Now, I think you should drive if you don’t want us to get late.”

“And whose fault would that be?” Kurt jests, though he does turn back to driving. “So Blaine?”

“Yeah Kurt?” Blaine says.

“Will you go out with me?”

“I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
